Silent Hill: Reckoning
by A.G159
Summary: On his way to Brahms to visit family he had not seen in years Aiden makes a detour into the fog draped town Silent Hill


Silent hill: reckoning

1\. A wrong turn

Driving through the interstate in the middle of the night I could feel the cold air sneak into my car even though I had the heater on full blast. "Never liked it up here in this part of the country", and with good reason; it was too damn cold. Living in south Texas for the most part of your life can make you that way I suppose. "almost there". I thought. Been driving nonstop to get to a city called Brahms to visit some friends and family. Why now I thought my Aunt left us along with her kids who should be my age now all because of some family dispute. "I believe in the true God!" she would spout as she drove away. Ah screw it I'm sure she just wants to know whats up and for whatever reason she couldn't come down to the valley her self I don't care. Suddenly as if it had just spawned out of no where a freak thunder storm rolled in, flashes of thunder and lighting struck all around as the rain poured all around me, up high in this mountain road I became a bit worried but then "Brahms 26.5" yes I was almost there. I came up on a split just had to take a right here-"krraasshhh!" lighting struck a large tree bringing it towering down along with even more of them. As if a large giant beast was struck down the tree feel with a roar as it burst into flames, cutting off my way into Brahms. "crap" now what? I look around my car to reach for my phone, I turn on a map app and find out that the other road beside the way to Brahms also goes into the city no worries then just a bit of a detour no big deal. I turn left into a very old road the storm isn't calming down for a while maybe ill find somewhere to stay. There looks like there is a town just further up. Fog starts to roll in with the rain and darkness of night I could barely make out a large road sign to my right "Welcome to Silent Hill". The fog...weird for lack of a better way to describe it; cant see more than a few feet in front of me along with the unrelenting shower and shroud of darkness, in short I cant see jack shi-there was a sudden thump something flew into my wind shield, my vehicle swung out of control and slid on to the rails it all happened so fast my radio sounded of in high pitched static my head lights went on and off just before I could hit the breaks, there was no way to stop now. I gripped the wheel hard and prepared for the worst, and rammed into the pine forest.

When I woke up the storm was gone; the ground was pretty wet so I must have been out of it for just a couple hours. Looking around I grab my phone, stash it into my jacket pocket, tried to start my car back up but its not going anywhere. As I start to walk a feeling crept into the my stomach, it was an awful growing sensation that grew rapidly and started to shift upwards toward the base of my skull "oh God" with the horrible realization of what was to come, I barfed. As my body convulsed stomach contracted I couldn't stop even when there was nothing more to expel. After almost barfing up my insides I begin to shamble towards society. Just one way to go straight, as I regain my strength, enough to walk normally at least I notice a billboard on the side of the road "Cemetery 1 mile ahead"...joy.

The cemetery seemed quite old as I came up close to see it of to my right grave stones so old they were merely awkwardly shaped rocks now. To my left a large building with a gate around it. "Cedar Grove Sanitarium". Just little ways ahead I think I can see some more buildings up ahead. There was a strangely comforting silence; there were no cares on the road not one bird, nothing. As if everything here died and the only living thing is me..."kiiiiiisssshhhhkeerrrrsshhh" with my phone going off into a fritz the silence is broken. Static? How strange I don't have any signal at all up here in the mountains, better try to turn it off as I fiddle with my phone I almost didn't notice the shambling figure coming out from the bushes surrounding the outer side of the cemetery. "uuuggghhhhggoohhh" it moaned, "ah what the hell, haha geez man you scared me" I replied to the moaning man someones here after all, thank God. "hey could you direct me to a mechanic, and the nearest hotel I got in an accident during the storm last nig-"guooohh, uuggghhoooohh" it cut in. Ah crap did one of the crazies sneak out of the sanitarium over there. The fog was still really thick but I could tell that this guy was not in the right mind to give me directions, and whats worse he keeps walking towards me. "Ey buddy yo OK man"? I ask. Just then he picks up speed and comes close enough to see him.

The mist

At this point my phone was blasting the air with static noise as if to warn me of the danger that was to come. The man before me was neither a man nor could it be alive yet it still walked, its face riddled with boils and stitched up eyes, its mouth a gaping wide circular hole filled with an unreasonable amount of small knives for teeth, one arm brandishing an axe while his other was barely there tied up to his elbow, his tattered clothing stained with what could only be blood all over even on its musty gray skin. Not having anytime to react it closed in enough to swing its ax at me and nearly splitting my skull in half, missed it by a hair, not knowing what to do I ran behind a tree. That thing is pretty dumb so I should be able to take em on, on the other hand I could just get the hell out of here, but what if there are more freaks like him. I need that ax. The nasty creature gained another small burst of speed like it did earlier, and swung right at me but was blocked by the tree. Now! Its ax now, stuck into the tree I spy a pretty big rock the size of a football just a bit away from me. Quickly now to grab it and bash that things face-it broke the ax free! "ah fuck"! I shout, now its swinging around madly in my direction! "oh shit, oh shit, aahh shiit" I would shout with each and every swing. The ax inched ever closer, just when I was about to shift away from the monster the ground slips from under me. Not enough time to move away its practically right in front of me, rock still in hand I throw it with all my might, success! It hit him right in the face it topples over. Now its my last chance! I crawl toward it as fast as I can and rip the ax from its blood stained hand. Wasting no time I take a full downward swing, and slice its head in two.

For a while I just stood there; my phone which had filled the air with static noise was silent. "i need to get the hell out of here"! I thought "screw my family, for all I know they are dead. Brahms is probably filled to the brim with these mutant corpses". A faint sound leaked out of my phone. Static. But it was faint now. Should I turn back? Of course! Ill take my chances out in the wilderness, that tree that came down shouldn't be on fire anymore. As I ran back the way I came it was not even five minutes when I noticed something very wrong. The road I just walked through was gone. Fear, confusion, and anxiety filled my mind. Its GONE! the road back to the interstate. I check my phone to see that it still had full battery, that's one good thing I guess, odd considering I cant hear music without it dropping almost a quarter. Loud static is just fine huh.

With no other choice its time to go into town. Passing the dead thing kick it in anger. Of all the damn places to end up I end up in the ass end of nowhere in some shitty old town, almost getting murdered by this freak! It turns over as I keep kicking and notice a strange symbol on its back. It looks like the thing my Aunt would draw, but more simplified three circles in the middle and one big one around the others. "the one true god" her voice echoed in my memories. My aunt was bat shit crazy to say the least one day she a nice catholic girl who loved to go out and drink came back from a trip up north turned into some occult freak. Spouting nonsense and wanting to convert the rest of the family. "Fuck you Jessica" I pant tired from kicking. Because of her I ended up here. Perhaps like this thing here she turned into a monster. After walking some more I find out the street im on is called "Midway Ave." and the one going across it is "Acadia RD." where to next. "BZZZT" I know that sound its my phone!. As looking at it it turns on with my maps app open "Koontz ST" "Midway", "Toluca lake " its a map of this place! And it even shows where I am! How can this be? I don't even have signal yet this map is way to accurate even with wifi my map app was never this good…screw it ill take what I can get. If I move through the Center Silent Hill area I can then go into the roads that lead to Brahms.

"ssskkiiiisshhhh!" static again. No good time to move, and so I set off going north on "Acadia RD.".

Some houses stood to my left many of them boarded up and blocked off, blood splatters and trails in some of the more "broken in" homes. The static was getting louder, looking around more shambling figures come into view. Two of them this time; no weapons in their hands, but still a threat, the first one was a woman her shirt stained in old dry blood her arms reaching out blisters popping her face...she didn't have one. The second one a man or what looked like a man stood a head taller.

He didn't look as fucked up as his female companion, he had a face, pretty dumb looking face but still his mouth lined with the same tiny daggers as the firs t monster. Wearing some dirty bloody clothing he clutched something in his hand "click click click" oh crap its a gun, empty but now I know they aren't that stupid. Taking them out was fairly easy these guys seemed a bit less aggressive than the really scary one, the male threw a punch that missed and hit the female, with her out of the way I was able to drive my ax into the big guys neck he went down but the ax was stuck, the female lunged at me with a knife most likely hidden in her pants I grabbing her arm to prevent from being stabbed we both tumble over. My phone still making noise, I get up quickly unable to get the ax out of the others neck I pick up a bear bottle and smash her blank face with it, didn't do much but it let go of the knife which I then grabbed and used to stab her in the chest. Having now a knife and a gun although empty it felt pretty good. Taking a quick break I head into the house those things came out of. Near the entrance I was able to find a big backpack, there were tons of freaky scribbles on the walls all in red marker I hope. Then the circle thing, right on the floor of what seems to be a kids bed room. But its the one looks like the one I know, it was a perfect red circle with the three circles in the middle one circling around them and another in the out side separated by a bunch of scribbles I didn't understand, Damn moon speak!. This is the thing that my Aunt Jessica would "worship" something about it being tied in with the god of something or other. Never paid attention to her, why I even considered going to visit her was only to see my cousins. They didn't want to convert yet got dragged all the way to Brahms. Still why call my family after all this time? Leaving us with "you shall all burn" speech and all. No one wanted to see her not my mother her sister, even grandma said she could go to hell.

Leaving the house with a few first aid kits in various rooms around the house I even found a box of handgun bullets, only five but they'll do. Back on the road heading north on "Acadia" I cam up on some apartments a sign on near them read "GREENFIELD Apartments" suddenly my phone starts to go nuts static became louder than ever before. Something big was coming. From "Koontz ST" there seemed to be lots of movement a large blob covered by the mist moved towards my location. Crap, time to hide. With little to no time I manage to get into the nearest apartment. My phone it was way to loud! I couldn't smash it I need it, struggling with the battery compartment I mange to get it out silencing my hand held banshee. Its getting dark out as I see the large blob come into view of the apartment window. There must have been hundreds of those freaks out there all of them shambling, running a number of them with weapons in hand. Bats, swords, pipes and all some even holding more handguns. The more menacing monster looking ones following close, their demonic eyes teeth the size of short swords, many also in straight jackets drooling what could only be some sort of acidic spit, while others seemed to sneeze smoke. Then I saw them. Humans actual people in the hoard, brandishing spears and swords, some with assault rifles many in gas masks, dressed in black trench coats, the rest covered with big hoods, with that circle symbol on them. Night had fallen when they all had left, no choice I need to wait till mourning. With the hoard gone I feel contact on my shoulder.

"Gah"! Crap was there something in here? Waiting for the moment I drop my guard!. Swinging around ax and knife in hand. My eyes meet with the thing that touched my shoulder, its female. "whoa, buddy you gotta calm down"! She quickly whispers "you don't want those things to know we are here do ya"?. There was an awkward silence for a while, I didn't expect to find a normal looking person in this crazy place. She wore black jeans, had a maroon sweater, she also had a dark green messenger bag, her hair red hair ran down the sides of her face and rested on her shoulders, she was a few inches taller than me. "hey..can you stop staring at me like that, its kinda creeping me out". She tells me. How do I know if I can trust her? For all I know she may be with those occult guys. "hey-", "get back, how did you get in here"? I ask. "i was already in here, you're the one who just ran in here". She answers. "…eh what"? Its true I didn't really look around the room and went straight for the window to see what was going on outside. "you nearly gave me a heart attack! Ha ha, busting in here like that I had to hide behind that bed over there" she tells me. Sometime passed and she informs me that she has been here a full day before I arrived.

New friend

"I came here with some friends and family to hang out in the amusement park near my child hood home. But when we got here we were stopped by those people, only my friend Emma and I could get away..poor Francis and Katy got taken away, for all I know they could be dead". Hearing this girls story of how she got here as I laid on the bed. I was dead tired. Running around all day being chased by monsters. "hey…uh whats your name"? I ask "Emily" she replied. "Alright Emily….I'm gonna take a nap...don't kill me" I whisper. "wait whats your name"? She quickly asks. Before I could reply I was out. I woke feeling a warmth on my right arm there was something on it. Emily? She fell asleep on the bed with me. Not that I don't like it, but I cant feel my arm. With no way to get my arm out from under her with out waking her up I go ahead and just push her off. Thump! "ow"! She moans getting up lighting fast her fore head as red as her hair "did you just push me"?! "eh no I think you just fell off, there's not much room on the bed ya know? And you shouldn't sleep near strangers" I lecture. "I was cold...and there are no other beds in here" she explains. Fair enough. Checking back on my phone I re-insert its battery. When it turns on it makes no static sounds, we are in the clear for now.

"hey what was your name again?" Emily asks "Aiden" I reply while looking through my backpack. "so why are you here Aiden?" she questions as she takes somethings out of her bag. "was on the way to Brahms, ended up in this hell hole". I respond now looking trough the apartment. "oh.." she looked pretty bummed out. "well I was going to visit some family there" I inform her. Looking around I find some water bottles in a small fridge and bag em. "So wheres Emma?" I question "we got separated during a violent storm, around the Riverside Motel, I think she might be there but then those occult freaks showed up and they chased me until I lost them around here" Emily says reaching into her pocket and pulls out a small note. "found this near the motel before I ran away". It was a note. "The sacrifices must be captured for the time draws near". "they got these thing posted all over south silent hill!" she exclaims. " Its "The order" those freaks have been around this town way before I was born, I never expected them to take over the town. You gotta help me find Emma and possibly the others and get the hell out of here!" Emily tells me. Putting her hands on my shoulder she looks into my eyes, with those watery blue eyes how could I say no, "ah what the hell not like I want to be here any longer than you do" I tell her "OK lets find Emma first then" I say while reaching for my ax I give her my knife and with that we were off.


End file.
